Jet Set Radio Generation :: INITIATION
by xFlavourChan
Summary: [HIATUS] A month has passed since the fall of Rokkaku Gouji the Second. A gang of rudies who call themselves the "GGs" were the ones responsible for the downfall of the madman. What has happened since then?
1. Introduction

**Jet Set Radio Generation**  
_Book 1 :: INITIATION_

* * *

_A month has passed since the fall of Rokkaku Gouji the Second. A gang of rudies – kids on magnetically driven Netrium battery skates who crave nothing but freedom and mark their territories with paint – who call themselves the "GGs" were the ones responsible for the downfall of the madman._

Since then, the other gangs of Tokyo-to have taken advantage of the peace and started reclaiming their territory, causing all out turf wars. The worst battle is happening in Benten-cho between Rapid 99, the Immortals, Doom Riders, and occasionally Poison Jam. The GGs have lost all claims to the area – Rapid 99 dominates 99th Street, Doom Riders claimed Highway Zero, and the Immortals have taken back the Skyscraper District and Pharaoh Park.

This, however, is the least of their worries. Back in the home turf of Shibuya-cho, the Love Shockers of Hikage Street have decided to expand, leading to the only permanent claims to be Shibuya Terminal and Dogenzaka Hill for the GGs, and Hikage Street to Love Shockers. Chuo Street is constantly changing hands. Although, rumor's getting around that the Love Shockers are starting to poke their noses into the terminal…

The only place safe from the wars is Kogane-cho, the residential district. No gangs want the sleepy hollows of Rokkaku-Dai Heights, Kibogaoka Hill and the Residential Zone (no longer fortified). It is the prime place for recruitment and loners alike.

As for the sewers, they're out of the question: Poison Jam's territory alone. No one else wants it, so no one else will take it. Plus, who wants to mess with Cube, The Master of the Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility? The lady's got a temper, and recently it has been exploding more often than not. Even her own gang fears her.

The streets are plummeting into chaos, so far that even the cops don't want to get involved. It's bad news all around the forgotten town of Tokyo-to.


	2. Stormy Weather

**1 :: Stormy Weather**

It was a gray, rainy autumn day in Shibuya Terminal. Not many people were hanging around, and those who were, were drenched to the bone and losing hats, umbrellas, and bags to the ever growing wind. Typhoon season was surely reaching its peak on this cooler September day.

This didn't faze an older blond teenager decked out in green - a green old-fashioned pilot hat, a green striped jacket, green gloves, green cutoff jean shorts, and last, but not least, green knee-high skates. These were not just any old skates: they were magnetically driven Netrium battery roller blades. It was this last detail in her outfit that identified her as a rudie. The townspeople stayed far away from her as she worked on covering up a medium-sized red and blue heart themed graffiti with her own - her name, "GUM", written in edgy lettering with a green color theme. She concentrated hard on her piece, not wanting any sign of the graffiti underneath to remain when she was done with it. She was so into her work that she didn't notice another teenager stop to admire it.

The other girl was slightly shorter than the rudie and her dark hair and olive complexion was visible from underneath her light blue rain jacket's hood. The rest of her visible outfit included simple boot cut jeans, white runners and a black backpack.

She hung around for a few more moments before continuing on her way, turning into the first back alleyway she crossed. A little ways in she found and stood in front of another heart-themed graffiti, this one much smaller than the other. She looked at the graffiti, down both ends of the alley, then back at the graffiti before removing her pack. Out of it, she dug out three spray cans - black, white and purple. With the black can in her hand, she faced the wall while visualizing her masterpiece before laying down the first coat.

It took her a good while to finish the small and rather simplistic piece - a side profile black silhouette of a girl with white hair, and a purple butterfly on her right shoulder, which faced the artist. She barely got a moment to look over the finer details her art before the green girl from earlier came tearing down the alleyway.

"Hey you! What are you doing on GG turf?" the rudie girl shouted, coming to a stop only a few feet from the other teen.

The teen took a step back, being a little surprised about the rudie's sudden appearance, but she soon regained her composure and each stared into each other's dark eyes. The rudie broke contact for just a second and saw the graffiti, and turned back with anger flowing through her body.

* * *

A group of rudie boys skated down the streets of Shibuya-cho, searching for a member of their gang. Their leader was a nineteen year old blond, who wore a dark gray jacket (zipped up for once), blue jeans with a red flame pattern at the bottom, and blue skates. He was the tallest of the three, but only because of his pointed blue hat.

"Why do we have to go looking for Gum?" the shortest and youngest complained. His lime green hair was drenched, revealing flaming red roots growing in. The red-rimmed sunglasses on his face were keeping rain out of his eyes, but not his vision. The short-sleeved blue hoodie and brown shorts he wore were sticking to his body, and the yellow skates on his feet were not keeping the rain and water out.

"'Cause Prince Charming here doesn't think his girl can handle herself," the last boy interjected. He was about as tall as their leader, and had short dark red hair. Water droplets formed on his dark jacket, skin tight pants and skates, keeping him relatively dry even if he was a little cold. His large blue lenses hid his amused expression as he looked over at his flustered leader, trying to think up ways to deny the redhead's claim.

"N-no, I mean... Yes, to a point! Gum's out by herself. What if the Love Shocker's all decided to go out? Just making sure she isn't in trouble, like a leader should!" Blondie shouted back, emphasizing his last statement just a little too powerfully.

Redhead winced, knowing that the blond still hadn't entirely forgiven red for leaving what was once his own gang and expecting blond to take over the role of leader.

_"That was two years ago, Corn."_ Redhead thought, _"Get over it."_

Once they reached Shibuya Terminal, they followed a trail of "GUM" tags to an alleyway, where a teenager came rocketing by, barely missing the three boys partially blocking her path. The limehead and redhead almost immediately took off after her, while the blond, Corn, stared dumbfounded. An older blond girl came out of the alley, her face red with anger.

"Why the hell didn't you go after her?" She interrogated. Corn responded with silent pleads for her not to kill him.


	3. Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

**2 :: Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder**

_When I follow you and then run away, it means that I want you to follow me as well  
If you think that I'm kidding around, then you'll end up hurt, do you understand?  
**-Butterfly on your Right Shoulder, Kagamine Len**_

Limehead and Redhead tore down Shibuya Terminal on the trail of a teenager in runners who, unbelievably, kept ahead of their skates.

The teenager cut across a road leading to Hikage Street, narrowly missing an incoming bus. This stopped the two rudies for a moment, but they quickly picked up on her trail again as she headed up the skywalk two steps at a time. The rudies jumped up onto the skywalk's railing, sparks flying and motors whirring as their skates worked to grind and catch up to the teen. The younger boy was the first one up and caught up to the teen, grabbing onto her bag. The teen responded by yanking the bag out of his grip, causing the rudie to lose his balance and fall onto the walkway. She then jumped over the side of the skywalk, landed on top of a bus shelter below, jumped onto a parked bus, and down to the roadway towards Chuo Street. Redhead stopped by the young boy, helped him up and took off straight away.

* * *

"_Well,"_ she thought, _"THAT didn't go according to the plan."_

Her chest burned from the running, but she tried her best to ignore it and the intense beating of her heart. Her breaths were becoming shorter and much more frequent as the two rudies behind her got closer.

However, she had gotten the attention of the GGs, in particular the redhead's. She didn't recognize the younger one with the neon green hair, but a feeling of familiarity overwhelmed her every time she looked back at him. Perhaps he was the other one she was looking for. But that question would have to wait for later as she turned down a street marked "NO ACCESS".

"_Just a little farther, just a little more. We're almost there, do you recognize this place?"_

With the rudies following behind her, she weaved through the maze known as the Udagawa Backstreets.

* * *

_The Udagawa Backstreets… man, it's been a long times since anyone's been here. Because of Rokkaku this place was erased off the map when he decided that no one should be here anymore, so he cut off access by putting up that little sign and placing patrols all around. It used to be a warehouse district and home to the Black Market, but now it's just as dead and sleepy as Kogane-cho. No graffiti livens up the walls and garbage litters the streets._

The backstreets of Udagawa are arranged in a grid like fashion, with each section containing four buildings per block. Most of the warehouses are rundown and abandoned, but a few are home to stray cats and dogs who wandered into the area. No patrols guard the forgotten alleys now, although that feeling of being watched still lingers throughout the deserted roads.

* * *

With barely ten feet separating her from the boys, she pushed forward and made a sharp left turn towards a street with a high fence blocking her path. Just ahead to her right was a row of garbage cans and dumpsters with a ladder barely out of reach. With one last effort, she flew from one can to the next, on top of the dumpster, and jumped and grabbed the ladder, pulling herself up to the rooftop of a long abandoned building. With a few seconds to recover as the boys looked for another way up, she took off her hood and let the rain wash away the sweat drenching her barely shoulder length burgundy hair and the tears from her dark hazel eyes.

As she waited she went over her plan again. Originally, she wanted to let the boys know that she was back in town by leaving her signature graffiti on their turf. She would hang around until the boys found it, then approach them. Since the green rudie girl got in the way, the boys now had to come to her. It was probably better that way anyways: they could talk and catch up without interference.

Soon enough, the familiar sound of Netrium batteries working their magic could be heard coming closer and closer. Within a few seconds they landed behind her.

"No way," the younger boy said.

"That means…" the older one started, but was cut off by the girl.

"You caught me!" she mustered up, facing the boys and revealed to them a soft face that beamed with a smile.

"Cho…" the two boys said in both awe and unison.


End file.
